SN: The Missing Piece
by SkyeElf
Summary: The one-shot sex-scene in Skye Night: The Final Battle. Check it out, skylarks! R&R.


**A/N: Okay, so this is the M-rated scene from Skye Night: The Final Battle chapter 7.**

**I don't own HP.**

**Okay, I'm not going to repeat the whole chapter, simply the honeymoon part. It's in 3****rd**** person.**

**Thanks to CatAnne78.**

**I changed this, as per request from three of my friends.**

**SN: The missing scene.**

Skye opened her eyes and gasped.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked carefully. She was still in his arms, but her eyes were taking in everything they could. They were in paradise. A smallish waterfall flowed right in front of them, the color of the water the bluest blue, crystal clear… The grass was lush, and wild. It wasn't forced neatness, but true paradise. There were tall trees, small flowers bloomed everywhere. To one side there was a small flat, it sort of fit in with all of the simplicity and beauty nature held.

"Draco…" She said his name in awe.

"I'm taking that as a yes… so, my love; shall I carry you over the threshold?"

"I don't know, would you be able to carry my dress?"

Draco smiled, half-relieved that she wasn't yelling at him for doing something cliché.

"If I can handle you, I can handle the dress." He said smugly. And he walked to the flat, not using too much speed; he knew Skye's equilibrium was dainty.

Just outside the door she demanded to be put down.

"Skye?"

"Dray, you know I hate clichés." She said and he quickly set her down. "So, in a rather disturbing turn of events, I shall carry you over the threshold."

She didn't exactly give him time to answer, but knocked him off his feet and picked him up. Draco tried to wrestle her out of it, but she was stronger than she appeared.

Once inside the flat she set him down.

"Our bags are already here, so you can feel free to get out of that dress." Draco tried his best not to laugh at his wife's antics, but he failed miserably and burst with wild laughter. Skye frowned and pouted.

"No. I want to sleep in it." He wasn't sure if she was being serious or sarcastic.

"Well… that's gonna be a bit awkward…"

She looked at him stupidly before bursting out in laughter. "All right, I catch your drift. Will you help me undress, then?"

Draco started. He hadn't expected that.

"Don't worry, I wear underwear, Draco, this is just a heavy dress…"

Draco reached to her back and pulled down the zipper. He saw the amount of bare skin and felt himself getting excited. He'd seen her in her underwear before – even if it was by accident, but this time it was different. She stepped out of her dress, her back was to him. He took in her glowing skin and felt himself getting hard.

"Um… Skye?" He drew her attention. She didn't turn around, but her head was cocked sideways to say that she was listening. "I'll wait outside."

She nodded. Draco turned around and bolted out the door.

Skye was nervous, and she couldn't even lie to herself about it. She quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes, leaving the shoes for last, and reached for one of the blue towels – blue to fit the clear water. She wrapped it around her body and headed outside.

Draco's clothes were lying to one side, discarded. He had his back to her. _All the better, _Skye decided. She quickly threw the bundle of cotton on the grass next to his clothes and jumped into the water with a big splash. Draco jumped around, like a big scaredy cat.

"Skye!" He laughed at her antics. Only their heads could be seen above the water. She shrugged and drew closer to him. His laughing expression immediately turned into a nervous one. But Skye didn't give him time to be nervous as she pulled him down. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Draco's hands went to her hips; he was surprised to find them bare…

"Well…"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, so now you're being conservative?"

He laughed and moved his hands down to clutch her buttocks, drawing her even more closely. He crashed his lips down on hers, it caught her slightly by surprise, but she kissed back with fervor, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. He mouth moved down her collarbone, pressing hot kisses to her skin. They slammed into something – the cave. The floor of the cave, but to them it appeared as if it was a wall.

She threw her head back as he continued his hot kisses; her fingernails scratched his back, making him grind himself against her. She gasped, pleasure taking control of all her senses. It was her first time. She wondered if this was the right thing to do.

He lifted her so she could sit on the cave floor. He trailed his kisses down her shoulders, to her stomach. He kissed the sensitive part on her navel; she giggled slightly. He trailed his mouth up again and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back to look at her. She bit her lip. _ It was the right thing to do._

"I'm sorry if it's not what you expected…"

"Shut up." He growled. "You're beautiful."

She smiled shyly and grasped his hands in the water. She brought them up to her hips, and leaned forward to kiss him again. He moved his hands up and down her back, bringing them to the front to feel her tummy. He felt her goosebumps under his fingers.

She kissed down his chin, to his neck… to his ear… and she bit down. Draco shuddered. He lifted himself slightly and set himself down next to her, his hands immediately pulled her in. Their bodies pressed together…

She nibbled his earlobe, wanting to drag this out as long as she possibly could. Draco shuddered against her. Now _she _was getting extremely excited. He brought his hands up to her breasts. They were art in its truest form. Her head moved down to his shoulder where she bit him. His hands moved to her back, he caressed the skin…

"Now I'm yours." He breathed.

"I thought you were always mine." She sounded hurt.

"I was. But now you've marked me." She could hear the smirk in his voice and kissed him. He was forced back. He grinned and forced _her _back onto the ground. His mouth never left hers.

Again he trailed his mouth down her body. Leaving small, wet open-mouthed kisses on her body, but with every kiss his breath was heavy and cold, sending another series of shivers down her already sensitive body.

He moved back up, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Her hands flew up to his torso, and her hands swept over his nipples. He inhaled sharply.

"That's dangerous…" He said shakily. She laughed, her warm breath played over his lips… She kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Skye…" He moaned. "You're dragging this out on purpose." He was becoming uncomfortable with his, um… little problem… Skye swept her hand over his tummy and had him completely on to of her in two second.

"It'll hurt." He said. "We can wait…" Obviously he wasn't keen on the idea.

She shook her head. "Now."

He lightly kissed her on the lips. He shifted slightly to be more uncomfortable. She closed her legs around his waist. He pushed in slightly and looked at her nervously. Her eyes were closed; a stray tear fell from her eye. He hated himself for hurting her. She, on the other hand, wanted him inside her. It was her first time, with her husband… the man she'd loved for as long as she remembered. Her hair was wet and clung to her face, and her skin glistened in the odd lighting the waterfall caused.

"Skye…" He began again, but she closed it with her mouth. He took this as a sign to continue. He pressed into her fully. This time she gasped. Her eyes rolled back in her skull, confused at the pleasure and pain.

"Skye?"

She shook her head. "Just…" She wiggled under him, and he threw his head back and grunted.

"Bloody hell…"

He pulled out slightly and pushed in again. Again. And again… until her gasps weren't of pain anymore.

Draco was pleased, but he was close.

"I'm… not going to last…" He managed to say.

"Me… neither…" Skye rolled them over. She was on top now, and she kept her body close to his.

They moved a few more times, and with a final thrust they were both sent over the edge of ecstasy. This was definitely the best part of the honeymoon. They continued to clutch to each other as if their lives depended on it. Skye rested her head against Draco's.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her throat. He wanted her to know he cared. That this was better than he had ever imagined. That she was _perfect _for him.

They lied down in the cave. Skye was exhausted, and he couldn't blame her – he himself was exhausted. She relaxed her legs, and nuzzled up to him.

She entwined her fingers with the fine hair on his chest.

"I love you." She assured him before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

123

Skye opened her eyes. They'd fallen asleep in the cave behind the waterfall. She sat up and squinted her eyes. It was dark outside. She shook Draco. He moaned, but sat up. His skin glistened in the seeping moonlight. The water of the waterfall cast odd lighting in the cave. It wasn't normal, which was why Skye loved it.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"Let's get inside." She whispered. "We'll get sick out here."

Draco snorted. "That's likely." But he sat up anyways. "Do you regret it?"

Skye looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it wasn't what you expected." He said it quickly, as if afraid.

"Oh, shut up." Skye sneered. She lifted a hand to Draco's face and forced him to look at her. "It was perfect. You were perfect."

She guided his lips down to hers. Her hands moved from his face to his chest.

"Skye…" He moaned. "Twice?"

"Unless you think you're not man enough."

He glared at her before continuing where they left off earlier.

**123**

**A/N: Okay, this was my first M rated thing, and I don't know if I succeeded. If you didn't like it, feel free to review, if you liked it, definitely review! Please?**


End file.
